1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for presenting unique search result contexts.
2. Description Of Related Art
Modern search engines enable users to submit queries to the search engine. In response to such queries, the search engine will provide a list of results to the user. The list of results may include, for example, a link to a web page that the search engine has identified as being relevant based on the terms of the search query. The list of results may include context information for each search result, where the context information is intended to provide some information about the resource pointed to by the search result.